Say I Can Fly
by WriterOnARoll
Summary: "Do you believe in God?" His finger wrapped around the trigger. My back sunk into the wall. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. "Yes." Might end up deleting. If I get enough reviews, I'll save it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Another story. I'm not sure if I'll continue it or not, I was really bored when I wrote this and I might end up deleting it...but if people like it, I'll continue.**

**Disclaimer: No. **

**Onward!**

* * *

"I wonder how many stars are up there..." Jack pointed a finger, but let it lazily fall on the ground in between us. The moon was a bright and full tonight. It was the only source of light around us, besides the back porch lights of our small ranch houses that sat next to each other on the large portion of land our parents owned. Or at least his parents owned.

"Millions and billions and trillions." I answered, looking over at his face. He looked pale under the moonlight and his reddish orange hair looked brown.

"When do you have to leave?" He turned over to face me. His green eyes questioning. He had asked me this same question ever since I told him I was moving to New York. I knew he didn't want me to leave. As it got lonely around the ranch, and since we were both home schooled, both of our moms would teach us.

"Tomorrow. First thing in the morning." He looked away, up the sky. I knew he was upset. He didn't want me to go.

"Why?" He asked. I looked up at the sky.

"I don't know." Jack didn't say anything for awhile. Suddenly, he sat up and looked down at me, a smile on his face.

"Why don't you stay here? With me." I closed my eyes.

"I can't. My mom and dad would never let me do that." Jack laid back down and remained silent for another couple seconds, before coming up with another idea.

"I can come with you." He murmured. He looked over at me "I could."

I sighed before rolling on my side to turn away from him.

"Does it really matter that much if I leave?" I asked, unsure if what I said was right. I heard the grass crunch beside me. I felt his hands on my waist and he rolled me over on my side to face him. A flash of anger and hurt shown in his eyes.

"You're my best friend." His hand never left my waist. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"You're mine too." Jack moved his hand away from my waist and looked down.

"Can I ask you a question?" I nodded.

"Of course. Why couldn't you?" Silence passed between us for a second before he continued, looking up at me with curious eyes.

"Do you believe in God?"

* * *

I snapped my eyes opened as I heard my mom yelling my name from the kitchen of our two bedroom apartment. I sighed as I sat up in bed.

"Do I believe in God...?" I mumbled.

I stood up and walked over to my closet, deciding what to where for school. I put on a pair of jeans and a gray knitted sweater, along with white shirt underneath. I slipped on my gray cardy Uggs and slipped out of my room, closing the door behind me.

My mom was leaning against the counter in the kitchen carrying on a conversation with my dad. He had his usual morning coffee mug sitting in front of him. My mom looked over at me and gestured for me to come into the room.

"Liz should be here any second. She told me yesterday after school that she could pick me up in the mornings since she passes here anyway."

My mom nodded.

"Okay. Takes the work away from me." She chuckled. "I ain't gonna have to drive you anymore, takes the work off of my old bones."

My dad nearly choked on his coffee before he started laughing. A knock on the door interrupted us. I waved my goodbyes.

"That's Liz! Bye mom, bye dad." I opened the door, stepped out, and closed it before I even heard a response.

I looked over at Liz. She wore her brown hair down with random braids hanging, the way she always wore it. Her makeup never changed either. Light eyeliner, mascara, and dark eye shadow. Liz also had a nose ring, a hooped one.

"Hey Quinn." She said, and I could sense that she was tired. We made it to her car, a beat up 1969 Mustang.

"Let me guess. You stayed up all night staring at Damon Fizzy and listening to 'Oh, The Irony'?"

Liz hung her head in shame, but a smile adorned her face. 'Oh, The Irony' is probably Liz's favorite band. I don't know how she gets into that hard metal, I personally enjoy country.

"Yeah. He's my background on my phone." She held up her iPhone 5s and turned it on. A black and white picture of Damon was smiling back at me, his hair flipped to one side underneath of a beanie.

"He is pretty hot." Liz pulled her phone away and held it her chest, glaring at me.

"He's mine." She growled. I laughed as we pulled into the parking lot of Roosevelt High.

"I hate school..." Liz muttered under her breath as she parked the car.

"You're not alone."

* * *

After school, Liz and I met in our usual spot in front of the school, by the monument dedicated to our school. We hang out here after school and just talk for about an hour or so, but other people were hanging out there. A boy with black hair and a black bandanna around his head. Sitting next to him, was a girl with ginger hair, freckles, and blue eyes. She had a yellow shirt and jean shorts with leggings underneath. Quite the fashion statement.

The boy looked up, the smile on his face vanished.

"What do you want?" He asked, taking a step forward. I looked over at Liz who shrugged.

"Nothing. We normally come here and hang out, so..." I trailed off. The girl with the ginger hair lightly smiled.

"It's fine, we'll leave." The girl said, walking toward the boy.

"No you don't have to leave, we can all stay here." Liz said, somewhat of a smile on her face. Liz didn't smile very often, so it was hard to say she was smiling when it was more the ghost of one.

"Okay. I'm April and this is Casey. He can be kind of a jerk sometimes..." She grinned when his face became questioning.

"What? I am not!" He huffed before crossing his arms in defeat. If I had to guess, these two had a relationship that hadn't yet been proclaimed. I smiled and looked over at Liz waiting for her to introduce herself. She said no words. I guess her nice sentence for the day has already been used.

"I'm Quinn. This is Liz. She doesn't talk much around people she doesn't know well." Liz's eyes threw daggers at me and she nudged me. Hard. It hurt too!

"Ow." I furrowed my eyebrows. "That kinda hurt."

Liz shrugged her shoulders. After about a half an hour, the pair left. I looked over at Liz, and saw that she wasn't even doing homework. She was listening to music on her phone with ear buds plugged in. I reached over and pulled one out.

"I have to talk to you about something." Liz shot an irritated glance over before pausing her music and taking the other ear bud out.

"What?" I took a breath and started.

"You know that dream I told you about?"

"The one about Jack." It wasn't even a question coming from Liz.

"...Yeah. Anyway, something different happened this time. It didn't end right at the 'best friend' thing. He asked me a question..." Liz tilted her head, suddenly interested.

"What was the question?" I replayed the scence over in my head.

Silence passed between us for a second before he continued, looking up at me with curious eyes.

"Do you believe in God?"

I took another second or two, remembering his voice, before I continued.

"He asked if I believed in God."

Liz raised an eyebrow.

"Strange. You think it's telling you something?" She said.

"Maybe...But I don't know." I said. Liz hopped down off of the monument and looked up at me.

"I think it's time I get home. Paul will be mad if I don't get home for dinner."

Paul is Liz's brother. He's a really nice guy, but has a weird personality. He's funny too.

"Okay." Liz left and I stayed for about fifteen minutes until I decided it was time I leave too. I started down the sidewalk, the sun just started setting and New York started to get dark. And dangerous. I continued to walk home, though I'm sure gangs were coming out of hiding. I passed a nearby alley, and did the wrong thing of looking in. A man was beating another teenager with a crowbar. I chose the dumbest action ever and ran in, grabbing the man's arm and he stopped beating the poor boy. He shook his arm, spewing slurry curse words.

"What the-?!" I was thrown on the ground by the man and he threw the crowbar to the side. He looked over to the boy who leaned against the wall of the alley, holding the side of his face, his jaw specifically, and shot a glare up at the man.

"Damn Purple Dragon!" The man, I now recognized as a 'Purple Dragon' smirked in the darkness and pulled out a gun. He pointed it back and forth between the boy and me. My eyes went wide when he stopped on me. I heard the metal clenching under his tight grip, and his finger pressed lightly against the trigger. The man's face became serious, and he looked up at the rooftops before asking me a question that made my eyes go wide.

"Do you believe in God?" His finger wrapped around the trigger. My back sunk into the wall.

"I-..." I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

"I ain't got all night, girl." My whole body shook, and I didn't know why. My mouth moved, words came out.

"Yes." The sound of the bullet ricocheted in the alley. I closed my eyes, afraid of the pain of dying. But no pain came. I opened my eyes and saw a shadowy figure in front of me.

"I do." The figure's voice was strong, and it was definitely male. The figure dropped to his knees before looking back up at the Purple Dragon.

"Do you?"

* * *

**I'll probably end up deleting this...so...If you like it, please leave a review so I know and don't delete it when I actually have people who want to read :)**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess I'll save it. I have nothing else to do, so here's another story.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Onward!**

* * *

The Purple Dragon stared down at the figure, his eyes wide. The gun dropped from his hands. The figure looked up at the Purple Dragon, his eyes narrowed.

"If I were you...I would leave." The Purple Dragon quickly nodded and ran out the alley. The figure in front of me gasped in pain and crumbled to the ground.

"Oh my...He just shot you." I never moved, I'm not even sure if my mouth moved. The figure chuckled, or...giggled? He turned to face me. I saw him, finally. He was bald, but an orange bandanna was wrapped around his eyes, his bright baby blue eyes that shone even here in the darkness. One thing I noticed that made my eyes go wide was his green skin.

"What...are you?" I asked, almost fearfully. He frowned, almost sadly.

"Don't be scared." He mumbled. "I need you to call my brother."

He took out a phone in the shape of a turtle's shell and slid it toward me.

"It's ringing." He said. I looked at the phone. The main character from that show 'Space Heroes' was the contacts picture. I think his name was Captain Riley, or Ryan or something like that. The contacts name was Leo, and right when I put the phone up to my ear, a voice came through.

"Mikey? Is something wrong?" The voice was much deeper than the figure that I now knew as Mikey. I took a shaky breath and couldn't form any words.

"Mikey? You're scaring me bro, what's wrong?"

"Mikey was shot!" I spoke louder than neccessary into the phone. It was quiet for awhile until I heard the same voice speaking to me again.

"Can you tell me where he is?" I looked around for any sort of location.

"I-I don't know." I said, my voice cracking. I heard a frustrated sigh.

"Stay with him." I waited for a couple minutes until I realized he had hung up. I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at the screen.

"Leo..." I looked over at Mikey, who lay on the ground, taking in uneven breaths. I scrambled over to him and looked down at him.

"Eager to see me?" Mikey's voice was weak. I shook my head.

"Idiot." I looked at his chest plating where blood ran down and on the ground. I remembered something that Liz said about gunshot wounds. If you get shot, always apply pressure to the wound. I shrugged my shoulders and looked for a gunshot hole. I found it in Mikey's upper left chest. I took off my sweater and wadded it up, pressing down.

"Can you not?" Mikey looked up at me from the ground. I shook my head.

"Do you wanna die?" Mikey looked back down at the ground and said nothing. After about ten minutes, my sweater was soaked with blood. Mikey's face had pain written on it and he hadn't opened his eyes in awhile.

"Mikey?" He didn't respond. I became frantic and started to gently smack his face.

"Mikey?!" He opened his eyes and looked up at me in agony.

"'m sorry." He said weakly. I smiled and continued to press down on the wound.

"Don't be sorry." I looked down at my sweater. "I can buy a new sweater."

A couple minutes passed before a heard footsteps in the alleyway. I looked around, but hopelessly couldn't see anything in the shadows.

"Who's there?" No response. I looked down at Mikey, who had closed his eyes, and still looked in pain.

"I need to get him back to the lair." I recognized that voice...My head shot up. Leo crouched down in front of Mikey, a concerned gleam in his sapphire blue eyes. His skin was a darker green than Mikey's and he also wore a bandanna around his eyes, a blue one. He looked over at me, his eyes narrowed slightly. A shiver went up my spine.

"You are?" Leo gently pulled Mikey up onto his back and waited for a response.

"My...My name's Quinn." I said. Leo tilted his head.

"Well, 'Quinn' I think it's about time you go home and forget everything that happened tonight." Leo started to move the manhole cover in the alley, but I held out my hand.

"W-Wait. Is Mikey going to be okay?..." Leo nodded.

"Of course. Now go." He vanished in the sewers. I stood there for a minute, before I made up my mind. I was going to follow him.

I did my best to move the manhole cover. Luckily Leo didn't even put it back in place properly so that gave me a start. I pushed it aside and descended down the ladder. The metal bars were rusty and hard to hold on to. My feet finally touched the ground and I looked for which way Leo had went. Right or straight ahead. I listened close and heard footsteps coming from the passage straight ahead. I shrugged my shoulders and walked forward.

"I hate sewers." I muttered to myself after a couple minutes. I stumbled upon the subway tracks. I saw light up ahead and walked toward it until I came upon turnstiles.

"I wonder." I hopped over the turnstiles and wandered down steps. A big open area in front of me was empty. A television sat in the middle of a circular dropped area with a built-in couch. Several bean bag chairs were thrown around along with magazines and comic books. Japanese sliding doors were on the other side of the room along with multiple other things.

"I think I found the lair." I sauntered over to a big, metal door. I tilted my head.

"That is one big door." I knocked on the door and listened to the loud metalic sound ring.

"Intruder!" I snapped my head around and saw two mutant turtles running toward me. The one with the blue bandanna, Leo, stopped.

"Quinn?" I waved and pointed to the door.

"Nice, uh, door you got here." Another turtle, one with a red bandanna raised his eye...brows? No, ridges.

"You know her? Leo explain." The turtle crossed his arms and huffed. Leo smiled sheepishly and gestured back and forth between us.

"Raphael, this is Quinn. Quinn, this is Raphael."

"My name's Raph." Raph growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Quite the attitude you have." I said. Raph snapped his emerald eyes to me.

"I'm not saying anything." He muttered. Leo interjected our discussion.

"Why are you here Quinn?" I pursed my lips.

"How's Mikey?" I said. Raph answered.

"Fine, now leave." I growled and looked over at Leo.

"You can see him, if you want." Leo lead me toward a room they called the 'infirmary'. He opened the door, and the first thing I saw was another turtle wrapping bandages around Mikey's chest. Mikey was sitting up in the bed, and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Quinn." The other turtle, looked up and gasped.

"Who's that?" The turtle standing next to Mikey said, wearing a purple bandanna.

"Donnie, this is Quinn. She helped me after I was shot." Mikey looked up at a flabbergasted Donnie.

"Oh...Nice to, uh, meet you." He said. Quinn looked back at Leo in confusion, who simply shrugged.

Mikey pointed to his chest.

"I'm lucky it didn't hit my heart." Mikey rubbed a hand over the bandage.

"You are." Don said, crossing his arms. "No patrol for a month."

Mikey's eyes went wide.

"Wha...A month?! What am I supposed to do?" I stepped forward.

"I'll come." Leo furrowed his eye ridges.

"You will?"

"I will. But I can't during school hours, obviously." Donnie looked over to me, a light smile on his face.

"Thanks...Quinn." He walked out of the room, Leo following him, leaving Mikey and me alone. Mikey looked up at me smiled.

"Thanks." My face contorted in confusion.

"Thanks?"

"Thanks for helping me. I'd be dead and gone if it weren't for you." He smiled.

"Oh, uh, you're welcome?" I replied. Mikey giggled.

"Don't worry about the whole 'I took a bullet for you' thing. I would've done it for anybody."

"Okay." I felt a weight lift off my shoulders.

"By the way, we never got a proper introduction." Mikey said with a smile.

"I'm Michelangelo, but please, call me Mikey."

* * *

**Another chapter done. I added pictures of Quinn, Liz, and Jack on my profile. April's already on there :)**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just fit this in. I'm really busy this weekend, so I wanted to fit this in the night ****_before_**** the weekend. Just to let you guys know, I was generous enough to continue it, just for all of you :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I own my mind and my creativity to write stories about the TV show. Never would I claim something that didn't belong to me. Especially something this great.**

**Onward!**

* * *

It had been about two weeks since I met the turtles. I remembered everything from that day, or night. Meeting the guys was one of the best things that ever happened to me. Liz had noticed my happiness and said several things, but I just shrugged it off. I don't don't know when I'm going to take her to see them, but if/when I do, I don't know how she'll react. I know she has a strong love for reptiles. She has several snakes of her own, so...Maybe? Something might click there. But anyway, I should probably pay attention. School. Hate it.

"Quinn, would you like to pay attention?" I turned my eyes toward my history teacher, Miss Bernson. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, looking up at the board as I pretended to pay attention. Miss Bernson turned back around and continued to write down various dates, names, and battles down. I tilted my head back in boredom and stared at the ceiling, waiting for the bell to ring. I heard a voice to my right start to whisper.

"3...2...1"

The bell rang. I stood up fast, nearly tipping my chair backwards. I looked over and saw Liz smirking at me. I slung my book bag over my shoulder and we walked out of the classroom, ready to go home. Or...at least I was ready to go hang out with the guys.

Once outside, Liz stopped walking. I stopped and looked back at her in question.

"Where do you go after school on the weekdays."

My eyes widened a little. It wasn't a question, it was more of a demand to answer.

"I-I go home. Just like you do."

Liz narrowed her eyes.

"Uh huh. That's what you want me to think. Don't lie to me, Quinn."

I raised my eyebrows. Okay. Either tell Liz everything. Or tell Liz everything. I let out a deep breath, before looking up at her again, her facial expression hard.

"I've made new friends." Liz's expression lightened and her eyes went wide.

"New...friends?" Liz raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. They're pretty cool, actually. But, they're all guys, so..." I grinned. Liz's face hardened again.

"Oh? I would like to know more about your friends. Perhaps...meet them?" I gave the best fake laugh I could.

"Hehehe you're a comedian." I started to walk, Liz caught up with me, her voice was serious and strict.

"I'm serious." I glanced around the school courtyard for any sort of distraction. But, unfortenetly, I couldn't find one.

"What if...What if you got to meet them?" I said, very unsure of what I said. Liz smirked.

"What if I did?" She said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Would you accept them?" I said, choosing my words carefully. It took Liz a second to respond, before her eyes narrowed again.

"Would they accept me?"

* * *

Liz and I walked through the sewers, the smell made me want to fall over and die. But I got used to it after awhile. Liz said nothing the entire time. Did she know? Was she expecting this?

"We're almost there." I mumbled. I saw the light of the lair up head and walked a bit faster. I motioned for Liz to stop.

"I'm going to go and 'prepare' them for your arrival." I said before hopping over the turnstile. I looked around the lair and everything was as it usually would be. Raph was sleeping on the couch and Mikey was playing video games. Leo and Don were nowhere to be seen. I cupped my hands at my mouth.

"I'm in trouble I need your help!" I shouted all throughout the lair. Mikey dropped his controller and looked up at me. Leo came running out of the dojo. Don ran out of the lab, and Raph opened his eyes.

"I need help! Hurry!" I yelled. Soon, everybody was circling around me, all of them asking me if I was hurt or if there was trouble. I laughed and waved my hands.

"No, no, no. I just used that to gather you all here." I said. Raph glared at me.

"You mean I could still be sleeping right now?" He growled.

"Yeah. But you're not." I said. "Now I have important business to talk to you guys about."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Leo raised an eye ridge.

"My friend Liz wants to meet you guys. Wait, wait, wait. Rephrase that. She's going to meet you guys." I said confidently. Mikey looked at each of his brothers before back at me.

"If she's hot I don't have a problem with it." He said, crossing his arms. Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Idiot." He muttered. Mikey gestured wildly with his arms.

"What? You have April all to yourself, how come we can't have a girl of our own?" Mikey said. "I would personally like to have someone." He muttered.

"Will she accept us?" Leo asked precautiously. I shrugged.

"Will you accept her?" I asked. Leo was taken aback.

"I-I hope so. I guess she can come in." He said, a bit of uneasiness in his tone.

"Liz! Come on!" I shouted back toward the turnstiles. Liz peeked her head around the corner, and once she saw me, a relieved look came upon her face. But her eyes laid on Mikey.

"Quinn..." She started. "...Who exactly have you made friends with?" She finished with widened eyes. I gestured to my newly founded friends.

"Michelangelo is the goofy one with the orange bandanna." I said with a smile.

"Hey!" Mikey said.

"Raphael is the temperamental one with the red bandanna." I said with a smirk.

"Whatever you say, Quinn." Raph rolled his eyes. "And my name's Raph!"

"Donatello is the brainiac with the purple bandanna." I stated proudly.

"Actually..." Don had a light blush on his face.

"And Leonardo is the Captain Ryan impersonator with the blue bandanna."

"Wait, what?!" Leo's face was red. "I do not!"

"He's in denial." Mikey waved his hand over his shoulder as he started to walk away. "I'd give up now, because when Leo's in denial, there's no winning that fight."

"You mean that guy from that guy from Space Heroes?" Liz never opened her mouth around strangers. I looked back at her in surprise, but it quickly went away when Leo stepped forward and nodded really fast.

"It's my favorite show." He said, a grin on his face. Liz smiled. Wait, Liz smiled?

"My little brother watches that show. I watch it with him sometimes." I could've sworn I saw Leo's head explode.

"Wait, you mean you...You watch it?!" He asked, excitement filling his every word. Liz nodded.

"Oh my gosh...I'm not alone anymore!" Leo held out his hand, a gentle smile on his face.

"As Quinn said, my name's Leonardo. But I prefer Leo." Liz looked down at his three fingered hand, before gingerly taking it into her hand.

"Liz."

I looked back and forth between my two greatest of great friends and smiled.

The impossible is possible.

* * *

**Leo and Liz becoming friends seems very unlikely to me. And I'm the one writing the story xD. But anyway, leave comments of what you think will happen between the two of them.**

**Love/Romance?**

**Friendship?**

**Maybe something else?**

**List all of your ideas, and tell what you think!**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been awhile since I've posted anything! But I'm back and here's another chapter for you to read!**

**Disclaimer: Nah**

**Onward!**

* * *

School is finally out for the summer. I'm finally a Junior! I already know what I'm doing this summer. Liz and I are hanging out with the guys all summer long. My life is suddenly getting better...Liz and Leo are getting awful close too. Close to the point that the two of them are hanging out alone together. I'll need to keep a close eye on them.

A lot is changing around the lair ever since we came into the turtles' lives. Mikey always avoids me and ducks away from me whenever I try to talk to him or even if I'm near him. Raph is becoming much more friendlier, and his temper is going away. Donnie? Well let's say nothing has really changed. His crush for April is getting bigger? Yeah that's about it. n

Master Splinter offered to teach Liz and me Ninjutsu. Liz laughed and shook her head. I said I'd think about it. But my decision was already no from the beginning.

Familiar faces came to the lair about a week ago. April and Casey! They were very unaccepting of Liz and me being there, though, and they didn't stay very long because of that. Leo apologized greatly though, and said they'd get over it. I hope so, anyway...

But anyway. I guess it's not so bad.

Things could be better though. I stretched my arms out above me as I continued to daydream, until a knock on my window caught my attention. I sat up on my bed and glanced over. Leo smiled and waved from the other side of the glass. I shook my head, a smile on my face and walked over to my window. I lifted the window up and stepped out on the fire escape.

"Hey." He greeted. I tilted my head, a smirk on my face.

"Greetings." I replied. "What are you doing out so late?"

Leo sighed.

"Patrol. I thought I'd come by and say hi. It's been awhile since you've been at the lair." He said. I nodded.

"I know. I need to come around again." I said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Everyone's been really low lately. Really...How do I say it?...unhappy." I pursed my lips, before looking up at him.

"Could I come over after patrol?" He grinned.

"Master Splinter doesn't mind it at all. But do you're parent's mind?" He questioned. I raised my eyebrow, before waving a hand.

"My parents are pretty cool when it comes to stuff like this. At least I think so anyway. I'll just tell them I'm spending the night at Liz's." I said. Leo shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay then." He took a couple steps back and jumped up to where he was perched on the railing of the fire escape, a gleam in his eyes sparkling. "I'll send you a text."

I had no time to respond. It still amazed me how fast the guys were. My mom and dad believed that, me being the teenager I was, should have a free and open life. As long as I wasn't doing drugs and drinking. They encouraged me to have fun with friends, or the one friend they knew I had. I don't know when I'll tell them about the guys. If I ever do.

After about a half an hour of laying in bed thinking of things to do to occupy myself, my phone vibrated. A text from Leo read:

_You can come anytime now. Mikey is waiting outside in the alley._

I smiled, and gave a small nod to myself and texted a reply back.

_K. I'll be there soon :)_

I didn't even bother to grab a change of clothes. I ran out of the apartment, yelling "Spending the night at Liz's!" on the way out. From behind the door, I heard a muffled "Have fun"

I exited my apartment building and turned into the alley. No Mikey. I raised an eyebrow, before stepping further into the darkness.

"Come out, come out...We aren't playing hide n' go seek are we?" I heard the sound of creaking metal before a thud. Electric blue eyes shone through the shadows and down at the ground.

"S-Sorry I'm late." Mikey stuttered. Mikey stuttered? Since when?

"No, no! It's not a problem at all." I smiled and waved my hands frantically. Mikey's eyes lifted a bit, meeting mine for a split second before quickly flicking away again.

"W-Well. Come on. L-Let's not keep the guys w-waiting." His voice quivered.

As he lifted the manhole cover, I had several different thoughts come up into my head. One, being way too ridiculous to be true.

* * *

Everyone at the lair was waiting for me. Raph was actually happy to see me. Well...he expressed in his own little way, asking me if I had been hit by any cars recently. Donnie was happy too and rambled on about how he perfected metalhead but then lost him to an explosion when fighting against the Kraang. Leo told me how everyone was all ready for my arrival.

"Stop." I waved my hands around. "I don't need this. I'm not some princess or something, we're all just friends. So let's have fun!" The guys smiled, but I noticed a face was missing from the group.

"Where's Mikey?"

The guys looked at each other, an expression passed through each of their faces, one that I couldn't read. They seemed to be able to communicate this way, Leo nodded and looked back at me.

"He's...not feeling well." Leo said, unsure if what he said was right or not.

"Uh huh. So why did he come to get me then?" I crossed my arms. The guys glanced back and forth at each other again, that same look going around between them.

"He...uh..." Donnie started.

"Got hit..." Leo continued.

"By a bus?" Raph suggested, looking back at the guys. Leo face palmed and Donnie let out an annoyed sigh.

"It's hard to believe that you two are older than me." Donnie muttered. Raph narrowed his eyes.

"Don't say a word Raph. Not until you tell me what's going on." I pushed. Leo's eyes seemed to get a frantic and almost concerned look.

"He's just tired from the patrol." Leo said. Leo and I seemed to have a glaring showdown before I lost. Geez, that guy could've killed Adolf Hitler with that glare. I sighed before looking at the ground, deciding to accept that Mikey was 'tired' for now. After it was just Leo and me, I glanced up at Leo. Right as I was about to speak, Leo interjected me, his eyes meeting mine.

"I'm sorry for lying to you. If you really want to know what's wrong with Mikey, ask the source of your question."

I debated on this as he walked on away, and very slowly, and unsurely, did I finally make my way over to Mikey's door.

* * *

**Problems are rising in with the newly formed group. What's happening behind the scenes? Guess you'll have to wait to find out.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ha. It's been so long...*slaps myself* Pull yourself together Roller! Anyway, I am sincerely sorry because of that. I have been so busy with my softball schedule and other family shtuff that I haven't had anytime to post anything. But here it is...It's kind of short though :/ Forgive me. *sweat drops***

**Disclaimer: Never. Ever. Ever. **

**Onward!**

* * *

The door creaked when I opened it. The room was dark and the only light were the widened blue eyes of Mikey looking up from his bed. I stood, very timid, in the doorway. I hesitated before taking a step in.

"Mikey?..." I asked, the door closing behind me. Mikey quickly sat up in his bed, fumbling with something in his hands. I walked closer, to the side of his bed, until Mikey looked up at me, almost in fear.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Mikey looked away from me, his hands pushing something underneath of his pillow. I raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" I mumbled. Mikey wouldn't look at me. I reached over him, and lifted up his pillow. Mikey's hands were suddenly holding down his pillow, looking up at me with wide eyes. I narrowed my eyes.

"Come on, Mikey...!" I ended up falling on the bed, on top of Mikey. Mikey let out a small gasp.

"Give me it!" I said. Mikey's hands were no longer holding the pillow and I got what seemed to be...a notebook? I lifted myself off of Mikey and saw him covering his face with his hands. I laid the notebook on the bedside table before I gently pulled Mikey's hands away from his face. He was blushing, and I mean it was a seriously dark one too. His hands covered his mouth and he was lost. I raised my eyebrows before looking back over at the notebook.

"Are you...are you afraid of me?..." Mikey's eyes widened intensely as he shook his head. I sighed.

"I feel really stupid right now. Can you tell what's wrong?" Mikey didn't reply, he just glanced over at his notebook. I followed his eyes and looked back at him.

"Will the notebook tell me what's wrong with you?" Mikey shrugged before hiding his face with a pillow. I snatched up the notebook and flipped open the front. A sketched out heart with a rose wrapped around it was on the first page. It was greatly detailed and one thing I noticed were the thorns. They were piercing the heart and blood dripped down the side of the heart. I raised my eyebrows and turned the page. A picture of a girl. Her eyes were beautifully drawn, an emotion I couldn't read whispered to me through the pencil marks. Her hair wrapped around her bare shoulders and her bangs covered her forehead. She looked down at a flower, holding one of the petals in her hand.

Then I realized something.

This girl was me.

Mikey glanced up me, a blush as dark as Raph's bandanna covering his cheeks. I let him see the notebook.

"This is me."

Mikey slowly nodded, his eyes looking watery. I flipped to the next page. A rough sketch of a girl from a side view. Her hair was waist length and she looked up with a raised eyebrow and her mouth slightly open. Who she was looking up at, on the other side of the page, was a human boy. He was slightly taller than the girl, and looked down at her with a smile I could see that they were holding hands and heart was in the middle of the page. But what caught my eye the most was a big 'X' drawn right over top of the boy.

I looked at Mikey who was hiding his face in his hands, a muffled sound I couldn't make out coming from him. I looked at the boy once more and then back at Mikey.

"Mikey?..." I whispered. My hands were suddenly shaking. Mikey looked up, his eye shining like crystals as tears formed in the corners.

"What?" He whispered back, almost inaudible to me.

"What is this?" I showed him the sketch. His eyes grew very wide and he lunged for the notebook away, but I stepped back just in time. He looked up at me, a heap on the floor, a miserable look on his face.

"It's n-nothing..!" He cried. I dropped down on my knees and put the notebook in between us.

"Can you tell me what it means?" Mikey looked up at me, almost angrily.

"No! Get out!" Tears ran down his cheeks like rivers, but his eyes were narrowed.

"But Mikey, I-" Mikey stood up and looked down at me, a dust of pink on his cheeks, but the anger never leaving his glaring eyes.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted. I quickly stood up and headed for the door. I touched the doorknob but looked back one last time.

"But, Mikey-"

"Just leave me alone." His voice cracked. I could hear his wracked sobs and uneven breathing just from the door. I looked down at the notebook on the floor and did something I'd probably regret doing later. I took it and left the room, looking down at the picture of myself.

Was I really this beautiful in someone else's eyes...?

* * *

**WHOA. Seriously intense writing I just wrote. *wipes away sweat from brow* Now that that's over!...I need friends xD**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter! I don't really plan when I'm going to write, I just write the next chapter when I get bored.**

**Mikey: You sound like an organized person.**

**Disclaimer: No. I do not.**

**Onward!**

* * *

I ran my thumb over the sketch of myself.

"I can't be this pretty." I laid on my stomach on my bed. Liz said she was coming over soon. But that usually meant in about two or three hours. I was still unsure if taking the notebook was the right thing to do or not. I sighed and rolled over on my back, holding the notebook above me in the air. I heard the creak of my door open and shot up on the bed. Liz walked in. She wore a loose black shirt that fell off of her shoulders and skin tight jeans.

"Hey Quinn." She said blankly, walking toward my bed before sitting down, the old box spring giving away a squeak. I smiled and looked at my friend.

"What's up?" She shrugged and looked down at my comforter. Her head suddenly shot up.

"We should go see the guys." My eyes widened slightly, but I raised an eyebrow right after.

"Oh?" I pressed. She nodded, the smallest of smiles on her face.

"Yeah. And we should bring pizza. Even though I don't like pizza." That's probably the most I've heard Liz talk at once. I smirked, before nodding.

"Yeah...That's a good idea." She smiled.

"I know." She stood up and looked out the window. The sun was just starting to set. We should be careful. Purple Dragons could be anywhere.

Liz pulled out her phone and ear buds just as we started walking. I glanced over to the screen.

"What are you listening to?" Liz pulled her phone away. She plugged her ear buds into her phone and stuck them in her ears.

"A band." She mumbled. I could hear the sound of a guitar coming from her ear buds. I rolled my eyes.

"No really." I muttered. She swayed her head back and forth as we walked to the pizza place. I reached for the door, but someone else's hand grabbed the handle first.

"Going somewhere?" I turned my head to the source of the surprisingly young voice. A teenage boy, who was actually shorter than me by a couple of inches leaned against the door. He wore skinny jeans and a black hoodie, the hood covering his head. Nonetheless, I could still see his fiery red hair underneath. His green eyes shone in the dark, a mischievous glint in them as he smirked.

"Excuse me?" I almost laughed at him. He was so small. I could hold him in my hands and squish him. His eyes narrowed, but the smirk still adorned his lips.

"Your name's Quinn right?" He said, his sly and fox like eyes sparkling in the darkness. His hand let go of the door handle and it shut with a quiet _thud_.

"Y-Yeah...Do I know you?" I turned to look at Liz, who never took her eyes off of her phone screen, but simply shrugged. The boy in front of me tilted his head in amusement of my confusion.

"Remember when you were fourteen?" He questioned inching a bit closer to me. "You lived in Arkansas. On the cattle farm."

My eyes were dangerously wide. The boy in front of me chuckled.

"Do you remember me?" He suddenly asked. "It's been a couple years."

I shook my head before coming up with this crazy idea, and suddenly, I felt as if the world was in slow motion.

"Jack...?" I smiled and lunged forward, my arms outstretched towards the short boy.

"Ehh, Quinn!" I heard him say right before I realized I had tackled him to the ground. His hood had fallen back and I now got a clear view of his face. His bright eyes were wide. His hair was longer now, and touched the bottom of his neck. It flipped across his face in a razor cut style. He was still pale, just like when we were younger, but something was different about him...

"You got piercings." I stated. I poked his bottom lip. Two black stud piercings were on either sides of his bottom lip.

"I know." He stated back casually, standing up off of the ground. I followed suit and glanced over at Liz , who looked up from her phone.

"Did those hurt?" She asked stepping closer. Jack shook his head.

"Not really." He replied. Liz nodded.

"I was thinking of getting snake bites." She said back before looking down at the cracked screen of her phone again. Jack looked at me again.

"So, uh, who's your friend?" Jack's eyes were narrowed, but he still had a smile on his face.

"Oh this is Liz. Hey, Liz remember Jack. I've told you about him before." Liz looked up, gave a small nod, and looked back down. Jack raised a thin eyebrow, his eyes shining.

"You told her about me?" He asked. I nodded.

"Of course." I said. Liz sighed.

"Hey Quinn. Remember that place we were gonna go to?" She said. I looked back at her, she put her phone away, and annoyance was easily shone on her face. Jack tilted his head.

"Oh. Maybe I could come too?" He asked, desperation in his tone. Liz's eyes were narrowed. But I nodded my head.

"Absolutely! They won't mind, they love company." I could've sworn I heard Liz mumble a questioned 'They do?' under her breath. Jack grinned widely.

"Let's go then!"

"So uh...Your friends live in the sewers? Are they homeless or somethin'?" Jack's eyebrows were raised as he looked down in question at the manhole. Liz rolled her eyes.

"No. They're just...different." I said, finally finding a word. Jack settled with that answer. We had to team together to lift the manhole cover. Ha, the guys can do it with one hand...Jack immediately let out an excuse.

"Oh my God, can I go back up?" He said once his feet touched the ground. Liz rolled her eyes, I stifled a giggle.

"It doesn't smell like this where they live, don't worry." Jack brought a hand up to his mouth and nose.

"Oh God." His face twisted into one of disgust. "I'm not sure if I can make it."

"We'll carry you the rest of the way." I said with a smile. Liz walked forward and muttered.

"More like drag." I sighed Jack had his hand against the wall, still covering his mouth and nose. I understand it smells bad, but it wasn't that bad for me the first time. Nonetheless, I managed to pull him behind me, even if he was muttering excuses and complaints.

Right when we entered the lair, Raph looked up from his beanbag chair. He nudged Mikey who was sitting next to him. Mikey looked down at Raph, and then followed his narrowed gaze. His eyes went wide. I looked over next to me to see Jack, who's eyes were wide.

"These are your friends?" He asked, a tremble in his voice. I nodded. Raph slowly stood, drawing his sais.

"Purple Dragon..." He growled. Jack was visibly shaking. His eyes were locked onto Raph's form, fear very relevant in them. Raph took a couple of steps forward, adjusting his sais comfortably in his hands. Jack took a step back, right into the turnstiles.

"Raph, stop!" I shouted. Raph continued to inch forward.

"Do you know what he did to Mikey?!" Raph's anger was shone easily. Mikey stood up and ran over to the scene, but was a split second late. Raph had lunged at Jack, who stood trembling in fear.

"RAPH!" Mikey shouted, his hands balling into fists. Raph froze. He looked back at Mikey, who's eyes were narrowed into dangerous slits, very unlike Mikey.

"Stop..." He mumbled. All anger in his face wasn't shown in his voice. Raph turned around facing Mikey now, completely forgetting about Jack, the Purple Dragon.

"Mikey, I-" Mikey waved a hand as he turned the other way and started to walk toward the bedrooms. His bedroom. I looked at Raph who looked completely helpless.

"I could try to talk to him." I suggested. Raph glanced over at me, before a rare smile grew on his face.

"Can you?" He said. "Mikey hasn't really been open to us lately. Maybe talking to you could change something." He said. Raph has never really been so emotional. Hmph.

"What just happened?" Liz asked, looking up from her phone. I stared at her a second before walking off towards Mikey's bedroom.

_Let's try this a second time..._

* * *

**Mikey: *crunches on popcorn* Why am I so serious?**

**Me: Why are you even here?**

**Mikey: *throws popcorn at me* That's hurtful...**

**Me: *sweatdrops***

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Fourth o' July! This chapter was rather short since I have plans and couldn't make it any longer so...Whew**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Onward!**

* * *

I stood outside if Mikey's room, debating whether to go in or not. I shrugged my shoulders and figured I didn't have anything to lose. The door let off a groan when I opened it. As if it was protesting, or warning me not to come inside. The room was dark again. Mikey was laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling with his eyes closed. Was he asleep? I stepped closer to the bed, but not even before I lifted my foot off the ground did Mikey's voice stop me.

"What do you want, Raph?" I stood in place and watched Mikey's form. His chest would raise and fall evenly, so it was easy to believe he was asleep.

"_I_ want to know what's wrong." I said in a soft voice. Mikey's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. His eyes held so many overwhelming emotions. He didn't say a word. He sat and crossed his legs. His almost asked if I would sit down and talk to him. I small smile formed on my lips and I sat down on his bed. Mikey looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to break the ice. But I had no idea what to say. Mikey looked like he wanted to say a lot, but he didn't say a word.

The silence was very uncomfortable. Mikey would glance over at me ever couple seconds. I met his gaze and found myself staring into his eyes. The bright pools of baby blue seemed to get closer every couple of seconds. I wonder if Mikey actually thought about me in a loving way? I was starting to ask myself that question. Did I? Do I like Mikey? I've known him for little over two months. I wonder if he's actually mature enough to have a real relationship. He's so childish and innocent. I've never really saw a mean side, or a 'dark side' of Mikey. If he even has one.

"Quinn..." He whispered, shifting his weight on the bed. "You have to forgive me for what I'm about to do." I had no time to reply or even process what he said to me. His lips crashed into mine with a fiery passion I never knew Mikey possessed. His eyes gazed into mine. The emotions from before were all so clear to me now. I felt the now as his lips caressed mine. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away, looking embarrassed.

"Mikey?" He turned his head to face me.

"You don't have to apologize." He tilted his head. I smiled.

"I think I'm the one who's going to be asking for forgiveness." I let my lips meet Mikey's again. His eyes went wide, and I cut him off in the middle of a gasp. Ever so slowly, his arms made their way around my waist. I threw my arms over his shoulders and around his neck. I pulled back for a breath of air, a light dust of pink on my cheeks. I looked up again at Mikey. His head was down, a look of uncertainty on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Mikey's head shot up to meet my gaze, a bright blush on his cheeks.

"O-Oh. Nothing." He stuttered. I pulled away gently and sat back on my knees.

"Something's wrong." I said. Mikey glanced up at me.

"Yeah. You're right. Something is wrong." He mumbled.

"You can tell me anything y'know." Mikey giggled. I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"What's so funny?" Mikey shrugged.

"You sorta have a southern accent." I smirked.

"I _am _from Arkansas." I stated. Mikey put a hand on his mouth as he held in giggles. I crossed my hands over my chest.

"What? What's so funny?" Mikey looked up at me, his hand still over his mouth as he pointed at me.

"I can hear it more now! You sound _ridiculous_!" Mikey busted out laughing. I gaped at him.

"Wha-?" I was a bit taken aback at this. "Ridiculous...?" Mikey quickly looked up and realized what he said.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I pouted and scrunched my nose before looking back at him.

"Dumby." I muttered. Mikey's eye ridges raised a bit.

"I said I'm sorry!" Mikey waved his hands in surrender. I giggled a bit.

"It's okay." A moment of silence passed between us. I wonder if he was thinking about what just happened? The...thing...that just happened...between us. I glanced over at Mikey and found him already looking at me.

"Hey, uh, about what just happened..." He murmured. I nodded.

"I know. You want to keep it between us. Not tell anyone." I said.

"No, no, no! I was going to ask if you, uh, wanted to...uh, keep a little thing...going between us?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Is this your way of asking me out?" I said. Mikey looked down and grinned.

"Yeah...I, uh, I guess you could say that." I giggled.

"Stop stuttering so much!" I playfully smacked his cheek. He looked at me, his eyes questioning.

"We can keep a little thing between us." I smiled. Mikey beamed at me.

"Really?..." Mikey asked, unsure if what I said was true or not. "Like, with me?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Really, like, with you." I repeated his words. He giggled and glanced up again his eyes bright with happiness.

"Can we do something tomorrow?" He asked. "Today is only Friday." I nodded.

"Sure. What do you wanna do?" He fumbled with his fingers.

"I don't know. We won't get any privacy around here." He gestured to the lair. Right when he did, a sudden _bang _sounded and Leo's voice could be heard yelling at Raph.

"Hehe...Right." I smiled. "We can just hang out on the rooftops somewhere. We'd be alone. Oh, and I live on Hades Avenue. I'm sure you'll see me."

Mikey nodded slowly taking in the information before looking up at me.

"Okay...When should I meet you there?" He asked.

"Around eight? That sound okay?" Mikey nodded once with a big grin on his face.

"Sounds perfect!"

* * *

**I bet neither of 'em were expecting that. *eat popcorn***


End file.
